Zero vs The Shredder
by Windrises
Summary: The Shredder tries to steal technology from Zero so Zero battles him.


Notes: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Liard and Kevin Eastman and is owned by Nickelodeon. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to James Avery (Shredder's first voice actor) and Tony Jay (Dregg's voice actor).

The Shredder and Krang were in their hideout. The Shredder said, "We've failed to stop the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a dozen times this month."

Krang replied, "It's because you're a bungling goofball."

The Shredder felt offended by Krang's comment. He said, "I'm much more intimidating than you give me credit for."

Krang replied, "You haven't done anything useful in months."

The Shredder said, "Well I've finally become useful. I'm going to move my plans to Britannia. It's such a far away place that the turtles won't come after us."

Krang angrily replied, "I'm the mastermind around here. You can't move our hideout to a new location without asking me."

The Shredder said, "You don't have the ability to stop so we're heading towards Britannia."

Krang asked, "What are you planning on accomplishing there?"

The Shredder said, "I'm going to steal their high quality technology to make a weapon that'll help me take over the world." He did an evil laugh.

The next day Zero was dancing around his hideout. Zero said, "I think that I've finally mastered it."

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Zero said, "I've been working on how to be able to be the ultimate dancing fighter."

C. C. asked, "How will dancing around help you win a fight?"

Zero proudly said, "Dance moves are similar to fight moves. They both involve quickness so if I use my fast dance moves I could beat up the bad guys."

C. C. replied, "I have a lot of doubts about that being helpful."

Zero said, "Then I'll show off the awesome abilities of my dance moves." Zero danced around while punching a few of his sidekicks. His quick dance moves helped him focus on fighting fast. His sidekicks fell to the ground and passed out.

C. C. asked, "Did you warn your sidekicks that you were going to beat them up?"

Zero said, "No."

C. C. replied, "They could of gotten hurt."

Zero said, "They're okay."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "Well if an enemy attacks we won't be prepared."

Zero proudly said, "I'm the prince of being prepared."

C. C. replied, "Well I'm mad at you."

Zero said, "You shouldn't be mad. I was a little too hard on my sidekicks, but it's not a real problem."

C. C. replied, "But I'm concerned about what we'll do if an enemy comes by."

Zero proudly said, "I'll defeat all of our intruders."

A few minutes later the Shredder and the Foot broke into Zero's hideout. The Shredder said, "I'm going to get some of the most useful technology of all time. I don't know that many details about it, but I know that it's in this silly hideout. I'm going to do lots of evil antics with the technology" He did an evil laugh. He and the Foot looked around for the mechas.

Diethard Ried ran up to Zero and said, "A group of people broke in here."

Zero asked, "Who are they?"

Diethard said, "I don't know who they are. Thankfully I have a solution to the problem."

Zero asked, "What's your plan?"

Diethard said, "I'm going to broadcast their robberies. That'll handle my essential problem about low ratings."

C. C. angrily replied, "You waste your time with petty stuff."

Diethard said, "Well petty is the new important."

Zero responded, "I'm going to defeat the intruders by myself."

C. C. nervously asked, "Do you actually think that you could do something that scary and hard?"

Zero proudly said, "I'm one of the most successful and bravest people of all time." Diethard rolled his eyes.

Zero ran to the mecha area. The Shredder was looking around at the mechas. He said, "This technology could crush the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He did an evil laugh.

Zero said, "I'm going to stop you from doing anything evil with the mechas."

The Shredder replied, "I've seen lots of news reports about you Zero. I did some research about you and your team. I found out that you have a scientist that makes mechas. I'm going to steal all of these robotic machines and use them to get rid of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Zero said, "That would be a really evil thing to do."

The Shredder replied, "You don't seem to know me. I'm one of the most dangerous villains of all time. I've heard some rumors about evil stuff that you did. You seem to be really talented and cruel. I want to hire you."

Zero said, "I'm not going to work for you. I'm a superhero, not a villain. Also I never let myself have a boss."

The Shredder angrily replied, "Go away."

Zero said, "I'm going to defeat you."

The Shredder responded, "Get rid of this punk Foot." The Foot ran up to Zero.

Zero said, "I'm going to stop you cool guys." The Foot knocked Zero into a wall. They tried to use their swords on Zero, but Zero kept managing to avoid their attacks.

The Shredder responded, "That punk is too good at avoiding attacks."

Zero said, "I'm going to give the Foot some justice." Zero danced around while fighting the Foot. The Foot had never dealt with dancing fight moves so they weren't properly prepared for Zero's attacks. Zero kept fighting the Foot.

The Foot tried to use their swords on Zero so Zero used his geass on them and said, "Don't use your swords." The Foot stopped using their swords during the fight which made it easier for Zero to defeat the Foot. After several minutes of fighting the Foot fell to the ground and passed out.

The Shredder said, "You seem to have trained for years."

Zero proudly responded, "I'm the prince of training. I've trained so hard that I've become one of the greatest fighters of all time."

The Shredder replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that you confident fool. I'm going to beat you up."

Zero said, "It's easy to fight goofballs like you." The Shredder punched Zero. Zero decided to punch the Shredder harder than Shredder punched him.

The Shredder responded, "Your strength is moderately impressive, but it's not enough to defeat my wrath." The Shredder grabbed Zero and threw him across the room. Zero kicked the Shredder a few times. The kicks hurt Shredder to a certain degree, but not enough to make a painful impact. The Shredder grabbed Zero and punched him to the ground.

C. C. looked around and saw Zero getting beaten up by the Shredder. She said, "I have to help him."

The Shredder responded, "It's too hard to stop me." C. C. kicked the Shredder to the ground.

Zero said, "Your help is appreciated my dear."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you were wrong about being able to defeat the Shredder by yourself."

Zero sighed and said, "I was pretty wrong about that."

The Shredder replied, "That means that I'm too menacing and awesome to stop."

Zero said, "Actually it means that C. C. and I are going to defeat you with teamwork."

The Shredder replied, "Teamwork is a terrible concept. I've teamed up with Krang hundreds of times."

C. C. said, "You and Krang lack justice. Justice and teamwork equal success."

The Shredder replied, "I think that combing justice and teamwork equals repulsive niceness." Zero and C. C. fought the Shredder together. They battled the Shredder for several minutes. After the fight was over the Shredder left.

Zero said, "I'm super proud of you C. C. You did an awesome job."

C. C. replied, "Thank you."

Zero said, "I admit that you did most of the useful work, but my dance moves did some important stuff. In fact my dancing fight moves helped me defeat the Foot."

C. C. replied, "That's cool."

Zero asked, "How can I thank you for the help?"

C. C. said, "By dancing with me."

Zero replied, "Okay." Zero and C. C. started dancing together.

During the dance C. C. kissed Zero. She said, "Instead of fighting while dancing I kiss while dancing." Zero blushed.

A few hours later the Shredder went back to his hideout. The Shredder said, "I had a long battle with Zero."

Krang asked, "Did any good results come for us?"

The Shredder said, "No."

Krang angrily replied, "You're such a wasteful villain Shredder. Where are the Foot?"

The Shredder said, "Zero beat them up. I think that he had them arrested."

Krang asked, "Did you accomplish anything useful?"

The Shredder said, "Well Zero has a fighting strategy that could help me a lot. He tries to dance while fighting." The Shredder danced around while punching random objects in the hideout.

Krang replied, "You're a metal clad fool."


End file.
